A Wrongful Upbringing
by SilentAffections
Summary: Seventeen has lived the life expected of him, but never the one he desired. And, after years of planning, he stumbles upon an obstacle that he cannot seem to easily overcome. (may lead to yaoi)


_Metal, that's all he was, the only thing holding him together being bolts and screws. Before he left, the doctor had threatened to end him, to take him apart bit by bit and melt away his very existence. The iron that allowed him to walk upright, and explore his own thoughts; the ones he was never supposed to have. Despite his mechanical siblings, he could express himself in ways that seemed impossible. But even if he was capable of feeling raw emotion, he lacked the sense of touch and longed for the day where he could feel the ground beneath his feet, to experience the physical pain inflicted upon him. To know what it was like to express himself physically rather than mentally. _

_On his long journey towards his own dream, he had come across five dragon balls, some by mere accident and others by assumption. In those travels he had warded off Frieza, and his dastardly gang, and even outsmarted his own siblings, who disregarded him as trash. No one could understand his reason for his betrayal, and though he explained himself plenty, it made sense to no one but himself. _

_He was striving for humanity, a seemingly impossible goal, but obtainable at the very least. He had the mindset, and the thinking process of a human, but all he lacked was the body and its sensitivity. A problem which rooted itself within the very walls of his troubled, metallic heart. He couldn't remember the first time he felt remorse, but when it happened, the feeling shook him like no other. The doctor noticed a change almost immediately, and asked If something had been troubling him. At first he thought it was a loose screw, and told him so. So when he had undergone treatment he realized it hadn't been the bolts, but him. He had somehow been giving a chance at internal freedom, an escape from his life if even for mere seconds. He relished in the fact that he alone could feel this way, but this indifference placed a wedge between him and all those to have thought to have known him. _

_He sighed irritably; all this thinking had never done him any good. The android ran his fingers through the dark strands of his hair and glanced about at his belongings. Ever since his fall out with Dr. Gero, he had searched for a place that would offer shelter and protection against those who swore vengeance, and found it in the mountains west of where he once resided. Though his location often changed, he hid a dragon ball in the areas he once called home. This was his way of backtracking in case of emergency, and if one just so happened to go missing he would know almost immediately. He had killed to obtain those very orbs, and nothing would stop him from killing again if actions called for such. _

_The sun began to disappear against the horizon as the moon slowly rose, casting an evening shadow. He knew at this time of the day the people would be growing tiresome, which would be the perfect moment to relocate, but since he was so close to achieving the impossible he allowed his mind to again wander. He positioned himself on the dirt with his legs sprawled underneath him, and leaned back so his back lay against the stone hovering above. He tilted his head to the side, so it rest against the fabric of his shirt, and allowed his lids to fall shut as darkness consumed him. This wasn't sleep, no, but it was the closest thing to it. This was his way of venturing within himself, breaking through the boundaries that were crafted for him. In this realm he could imagine what it must be like to live amongst the people, to walk amongst the average person. But as he was stuck in his day dream, he felt an unwanted presence lingering nearby. Its position remained still for a few moments, before it ceased altogether, and as he was just about to resume with his earlier action, the sound of boots stomping against the dirt caught him off guard. _

_He silently counted to three before opening his eyes once more to the night, and when they adjusted to the change of light, he looked to the purple haired boy who seemed to return the threatening glare. _

"_Is there something you desire of me?" He asked bitterly as the boy stood his ground. There was a long pause, and Seventeen took this moment to note the boy's appearance. He was tall and lean, the muscles clearly showing through the thin dark fabric that hid his torso. He wore a blue jacket, its length stopping at his waist, and a brightly colored orange belt. The dark colored material that covered his legs seemed baggy, but also fit him well and resting against his back lay a sword strapped to his chest. _

_The boy sneered as one corner of his lip tilted back into a menacing frown, but their eyes never left each other. His held annoyance, anger and spitefulness, while the darker haired boy's held a curious gaze. He was in no mood for a physical dispute, and decided to tell him so. _

"_If there's nothing that you desire then please continue on your way. I was doing something before you so rudely intervened." He attempted that of a smile, but knew it appeared twisted. For since his upbringing, it had been one of the only emotions he and his siblings could display. _

"_Where is it?" _

_It grew quiet at the question, and even though it was clear as to what the boy was looking for, he decided to feign uncertainty, "Where is what?" _

_The boy studied him for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. His eyes still held the distrust as they had before, but he allowed his shoulder to slouch against his build, a tiresome gesture. He hesitantly sat himself against the dirt, and unhooked the strap, laying his sword beside himself. He inhaled deeply, and then allowed the air to slip from his lips as his chest reacted to the notion. Clearly he had no intent of leaving, so Seventeen decided to use this to his own advantage. _

"_What's your name?" He asked. _

_The boy's stare hardened, and with the greatest reluctance he answered, "Trunks." _

"_Well, Trunks." The name sounded foreign against his tongue, never had he before met another with such a simplistic name as he, "What is it that has lead you to me?" _

_He could see the doubt that registered within Trunks, and soon saw a conflicting emotion that fought its way inside. But after another moment, he answered, "Since you're already here, you must know there's a dragon ball that resides within this particular area. I felt no presence so I assumed I had been the first to arrive, but in my search I stumbled upon you. So my question is, why would a man just so happen to be in the same area as one of the seven dragon balls? Unless he is guarding what he has already found." A thin eyebrow drew up questioningly as he looked to Seventeen for an answer. _

"_Quite the intellectual one, aren't we?" He chuckled, a hollow sound that lingered in the air between them, "But I do not have one in my possession. I recommend that you continue on with your search, but seeing as you've worn yourself out, I would advise you to sleep first and resume in the morning. But if you choose to stare at me all night, then I will bid you a farewell and continue on with my dreams." Without waiting for a response, he closed his eyes to the purple haired boy, and again went back to his previous thoughts. But this time the boy emerged within them, and he knew Trunks was an obstacle he would eventually have to overcome. Hours passed before he opened his eyes again, and by now the sun was rising over the mountain tops, signaling the start of the day. Trunks sat cross legged in the dirt, his head bobbing slightly as he dozed off. Seventeen took the time to quietly flee the scene, and found the dragon ball rather quickly, his mind racing as he thought of a new place where he could hide his belongings. _


End file.
